


玫瑰色

by Chlor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fujimaru x Odysseus, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlor/pseuds/Chlor
Summary: 来了伙计们！以藤丸马修和奥佩为前提的：藤丸立香x奥德修斯（泛人类史ver.）鸡掰话特别多，原著魔改注意，有限制级。





	玫瑰色

**Author's Note:**

> 来了伙计们！  
> 以藤丸马修和奥佩为前提的：  
> 藤丸立香x奥德修斯（泛人类史ver.）  
> 鸡掰话特别多，原著魔改注意，有限制级。

事情的开始是玫瑰色的。像新生婴儿的脸颊、像母羊生育的鲜血、像即将成熟的葡萄、像女神吐出长着翅膀话语的嘴唇、像黎明温柔地垂下的手指那般的玫瑰色。  
传说在夏季，太阳的苏尔驾驶着日之马车冲向天空之巅时，北欧可以迎来几天短暂的永昼，即使是赫卡忒的魔法也不能终止人们为光的狂欢。虚数潜艇停靠在彷徨海的时候，吞下四颗石榴籽的帕尔塞福涅早已回到冥界。  
“后来极夜的时候，我还和马修一起披着毛毯坐在虚数潜艇的甲板上看极光呢！当时马修还捧着热咖啡说‘到了夏天是不是就能一起在半夜看极昼~’ 了哦！”藤丸立香像任何吃面包的凡人一样对着塞满炒蛋的三明治咬了一大口，另一只手把盛巧克力的托盘推到牙齿发抖的清姬面前。“听我说啊！上个月我一觉醒来床边上堆了好多好多巧克力，全都看上去超级好吃的样子，不过达芬奇说要控制我的糖和可可碱摄入，我就把看起来普通能吃的都挑出来了，大家一起在巧克力变质之前全都吃掉吧！”胖所长说完【那我就开动了】把手伸向其中最大的一块巧克力，被清姬的扇子和小达芬奇手杖一起抽了两边肉皮冻一样的臀部。  
上午九点，享用金座的黎明才终于漫步过北海的天空，为食堂顶上用来享用维生素D的天窗涂上了绯红，藤丸立香如神的样子身披玫瑰红的晨光，趴在餐桌上咬着吸管喝光最后一滴除去乳糖的牛奶，对刚来迦勒底三天的奥德修斯招手。他挑出整盘巧克力中最大的一块心形，咬了一口漆成玫瑰色的表面，把剩下手掌大的巧克力随手贴在奥德修斯开襟的胸前，光滑的淋面被体温稍稍融化黏糊糊地顺着山涧滑下，边缘卡在腹部的凹陷与衬衣的缝隙里。  
“就算食物充足，master，也请不要玩食物。”奥德修斯掏出糖霜汗水和藤丸的口水一起混在表面的巧克力，塞回藤丸半张开的嘴里：“巧克力是重要的人送的礼物，要好好珍惜。”  
端着一盘子松饼准备去参加集会的喀尔刻露出仿佛看见猪在粪堆里打滚的表情离开了。  
“环前不会！”藤丸立香用牙齿咬着还剩一半的巧克力，拾好早餐盘，另一只手捧着巧克力托盘，如一个滑动的天秤的样子小跑去吧台，一边含糊地回答：“这是我情人节给大家准备的巧克力，本来以为最后都拜托诺子小姐融掉了，居然还有一个混在零食箱里……咳咳~”  
像叼飞盘的狗一样的藤丸立香突然被自己的口水呛到，就像被自己的羊踩了脚的波吕斐摩斯，阿斯克勒庇俄斯的灵基闻声爆成第二阶段的手术服。就在巧克力即将滑落出齿隙之时，奥德修斯接住了这小半个心形，在藤丸的视线中将其丢进嘴里。  
在发表过【像佩涅罗佩亲手酿的蜂蜜酪一样甜】和【之后赔给你】的感言后，拎着一袋洗净的水果经过的小美狄亚露出了解剖哈艮地时的表情。玉藻猫用软软的肉垫接过餐盘，所长终于逮住机会抢了一块绘有身着十二单女贵族图案的巧克力。  
“这个给你，我们出发啦！”藤丸向厨房里红色的弓兵招招手，回头从包里掏出一张魔性菩萨礼装塞进奥德修斯胸前的口袋里。在艾尤岛金红色的沙滩上，娇小又肉乎乎的可爱象头女孩子努力伸手递给他了一个粉红色的糯米团子，他用对佩涅罗佩的爱只能填充到98%的NP这才顶到了头。藤丸立香跑过去捡起野兽丢下的泡着奇怪东西的蜂蜜罐，被追上来的阿基琉斯按住了准备吃下第五个厄里斯的金苹果的手。  
象头神丢下斧头，噘着嘴用沙子粗糙地堆了个沙堆，【太阳都落山了已经到吉娜可打游戏的时间了】这样的话语轻轻地崩出她的齿隙。  
藤丸立香听到后才想起来了什么，打开手腕上的通讯器，弹出的透明屏幕被暮光无机质地穿透，“现在几点了？”他眯起眼睛问道。  
“3点20分。”在管制室值班的马修的声音闷闷地传来，听声音仿佛是一副趴在桌面上嘴里嚼着零食的样子。  
阿基琉斯和曼迪卡尔多把从藤丸处收缴来的蜂蜜麦袋和各种颜色的苹果一股脑塞进背包里，一边一个catch藤丸准备把他release回灵子转移点，象头少女空着的两只手扯着奥德修斯的披风拖着沉重的双脚在海滩上犁出两道海峡般的沟壑。  
【奥德修斯？】  
藤丸立香用回路连接叫了一声，发现身后的人似乎没听到后疑惑地回过头，奥德修斯低着头好像只是在看脚下转移点的微光，一只手拉着疲惫地打哈欠的吉娜可的手，银色的驾驶服被暮色染成了玫瑰色。大概从遇到第七群敌人开始，他就发现奥德修斯的动作开始慢了起来，就像每日会推迟一分钟到来的黄昏。  
【奥德修斯？】他又叫了一次，这次声音被灵子传送时细微的白噪音掩盖了过去，管制室里迎接他们的迦尔纳接过吉娜可，奥德修斯无视了待机的伊阿宋径直离开管制室，背影比俄尔普斯还要绝情。  
“奥德修斯！”藤丸的声音不是通过回路，而是透过空气传过走廊，他用脚挡住即将关闭的管制室大门，追上了步伐比之前更大的奥德修斯。  
是周回了三天很累吗？藤丸这么想着，伸手抓住银色的斗篷，上面还有吉娜可刚才攥出来的褶皱，奥德修斯终于回过头面对他，七厘米差距大概是因为雅典娜的神力显得格外大。  
“master，状态如何？现在到了天黑该回去休息的时候了，疲劳的话，好好吃饭，好好休……”  
“不是这个问题！”藤丸打断了这句三天内听过多少次的忠告，“为什么要躲着我呢？我难道是什么卡吕普索的转世吗！”  
铠甲闪亮的军师的头盔像鬣蜴的膜翼折叠收起，包裹得不留缝隙的身体露出胸前玫瑰红的峡谷。马修抱着平板和一本笔记站在对着奥德修斯离开的背影伸着手的藤丸，【是感冒吗？】这样问道。  
桑松听过描述开了一剂servant用流感药和头痛药，藤丸立香带着在路上又偷偷加的两杯酸奶和三明治、敲响了车库正中间的巨型卷帘门，在奥德修斯来之前两边的门分别停放着鹦鹉螺号和虚数潜艇，为了给木马安置的仓库，尼莫连夜把中间的工具库改成了房间。  
本来以为能体验到演剧开场的开幕特效，一片能容下一个人通过的魔法阵如平静的流水淌在藤丸面前。  
“我进来了哦~嚯！”  
原本杂乱地被科学系从者堆满了工具的房间正中面向外放着宝具用的木马，说起来藤丸还是第一次在战斗之外的地方见到，狭长的过道重新打磨平整，铺设了两条弹射器凹槽一直延伸到跑道顶端钢化玻璃拼接成的升降库门。单手抱着埃奎斯的奥德修斯背对着玻璃外漫天的繁星，如哈迪斯的样子降落在木马腹部的正下方：“master？”  
“我给你送来了感冒药和晚餐。”  
“我应该已经给达芬奇小姐发过确认信息了，我没有生病，晚餐也吃过了房间里的补给……”  
“我知道的，是巧克力吧。”藤丸立香绕过木马的后腿走过来，机械的蹄子让他想起了以前那只金色没品位的公牛，“虽然和我做的样子很像，但是仔细看的话，不论包装丝带的系法，还是涂层的方式都和我有些不一样呢，我好歹给这里的所有人都准备了巧克力，这些细节我还是注意的到。大概是清姬还是诺子想让我放松警惕的恶作剧吧。”  
奥德修斯的目光跟随着藤丸立香绕着木马的转了半圈，直到荔枝果肉般的月光照亮了藤丸脸上每一根绒毛，他又转身重新戴上头盔，头顶上的传送门发出冷淡的黄色光。  
双腿站立在曾让特洛伊士兵闻风丧胆双腿打颤的巨大机械前，藤丸双手握住餐盘两翼把手，转过身像个乖巧的女佣那样微笑着问道：“这么盐吗？”  
“明知是有毒的麦粥，为什么还要吃？”  
“重要的人送的礼物……吧？我还有马修这个令人自信的草药在呢！”  
“明知是重要的礼物，为什么还要给我吃？”  
“魅惑无效的作用时间和冷却时间，现在确实是差一回合没错吧？”藤丸用托盘的边缘顶住奥德修斯的胸口，阻止了埃奎斯下沿完全落下，“不让你走咯~”他向上轻轻跳起，不顾酸奶的杯子会不会撒，钻进了确认不会伤害或拒绝他的驾驶舱入口。  
不同于灵子转移时身体漂浮的虚空感，也没有从空中降落的戏码，他落在驾驶舱里不到三叠大小的空间地板上，比起小时候电视里播放的特摄剧里驾驶舱的空间，这个空间更像是个网咖的隔间，奥德修斯坐在他面前的驾驶座椅上，右膝盖顶着他大腿的膝盖韧带，比马修撒娇时的磨蹭要坚硬上很多。  
藤丸简单环视了一下没有额外桌子或者座椅的空间，【哟嚯】地一声坐在了奥德修斯的黑羊皮围裙上。“我和大家都很亲密的哦！”他补充道，身体一边向后靠了靠，举起一杯插了勺子的酸奶越过肩膀，感觉到手指和尾椎上的轻微的阻力后放下盘子，自顾自开始吃了起来：“拜托你，能在睡觉前给我讲讲冒险的故事吗？”  
“这可是个很长的故事，master要从哪里开始听呢？”奥德修斯双手环住藤丸的腰不让他滑下去，想起自己从来没有这样抱过自己的孩子。  
“那就从、和那个人的相遇开始如何呢？”藤丸的颈椎贴在他左肩的锁骨上，耳朵边的头发带着区别于钢铁的温热的体温擦上他直角折线般的下颚。

“……我们关掉电源，一起躲进木马里，只等被拉进城。”  
“哎，还有很多人来过这里吗？”  
“墨涅拉俄斯、狄俄墨得斯，当时八位阿开亚人的英豪都在这里。”  
藤丸咽下满嘴草莓果粒的酸奶，嘴角上还留有白色的污渍，“关闭电源的木马里面是什么样子的呢？”  
奥德修斯从他的腋下伸手，像施展卢恩魔术那样在空中输入了几个迈锡尼时代的希腊字母，操纵台中央弹出了一个看上去就很让人控制不住手的红色按钮，驾驶舱内暗橙色和荧光蓝色的等在数秒间悉数熄灭，和失明一般的一片漆黑不同，眼前是一片星空的反映，还有那轮不论千里万里举头都是同一轮的明月，木马眼睛处的单面镜里用早期相机的原理将彷徨海外、白纸化地球上能看到的人理的余晖反射到几乎占据了三分之一球面的显示器上。  
背后的声音继续平稳地讲述着：“海伦抚摸着木马的表面连绕三圈，用扬声器变换音调用女神呼唤恋人的声音叫着大家的名字，安提克洛斯想要开门看，我拒绝给他启动密码。  
“我甚至听到佩涅罗佩安抚忒勒马科斯沉入睡眠的声音，但是我知道那不是她。”  
“然后呢？”逐渐融化的酸奶从扁平的勺子边缘滑下，混杂着没有搅拌均匀的玫红色草莓果汁落在奥德修斯的胸前，藤丸扭过身体用手指去擦，放下勺子的空档粘稠的酸奶已经顺着谷间下滑到了腹部衣服的空档里。  
但是他好像并没有在意地说下去“外面还有人说要拆掉木马，有人说要丢进海里，我们一直在里面等到天黑，那时候真的很热……”真热啊，在藤丸立香胯骨下凸起的骨头擦过他的大腿根时就这么觉得了，他眼看着藤丸的手指顺着白色的污渍滑进他的肋弓中间，“master，你真的是来听故事的吗？”  
“大概是吧。”藤丸立香拔出手指，把指尖含进嘴里，眼睛里一点亮蓝色的光芒不知是不是反射的显示屏上的星光。“如果我回答【不全是】，你准备怎么做呢？”藤丸顺着他手指的方向看着操作台左侧空出来的桌面，现在上面有一本不知道是说明书还是笔记本的东西，光滑的封面在光照下似乎有一些凹陷的花纹，可能是在蜡上绘制的吧。  
他的后背一空，“把盘子放到那里。”腿上的重量变轻后奥德修斯调整了驾驶座的倾斜度，“需要我脱衣服吗？”  
藤丸把那本书竖着靠在一边，后退了半步说：“随你喜欢，下半身就可以了。”他双手捧起曾被野猪所伤的腿脚，双唇细密地亲吻浅粉色的伤痕，掠过小腿，雪白的虎牙逆着受伤的方向直到膝盖、脚踝越过他的肩膀。  
藤丸立香用自己炽热的下体从后面抵在大腿和会阴的夹缝里，“来讲讲接下来的故事吧！”他说。他扯着胸前衣服的开口拉向一侧，露出一半浅褐色的胸部，历经磨炼的战士饱满柔软的胸肌在他的手掌中随着呼吸的节奏起伏跳动。“接下来呢？”  
“啊啊，之后我们误闯了波吕斐摩斯的洞穴，那天晚上……”奥德修斯抚摸着藤丸的后脑，少年低下头，在略微变硬的乳首周围留下一圈玫瑰色的吻痕。“……那天晚上巨人喝下三杯酒，吸吮过我死去部下的脑髓，把碎骨吐在我脸上让我给他做。  
藤丸立香展开双手搂住他的腰，从身后的座椅缝隙里拉出安全带绕过他的胸前。  
“我将他的下体抱在胸前——比我的膝盖还要粗壮一倍，乞求他能让我少付出些疼痛。  
“我们下冥界去找泰瑞西阿斯，阿卡门农用他寒冷刺骨的嘴唇亲吻我、在我怀里哭诉他的遭遇，眼泪落下时就变成了冥界空气中漂浮的碎冰。  
“……塞壬像章鱼一般抓住船舷，用高亢甜美的歌声让我下船陪伴她们，即使听到我的请求，我忠诚的裴里墨得斯给我绑上了更多的绳条……”  
藤丸的下体在他的腿间抽插，被撞击到的阴茎根部像是被火燎伤一样的微妙感觉，他弯曲手指，指甲扣进藤丸背后衣服的接缝里，座椅安全带在他胸前勒出一道殷红的淤血。藤丸立香把脸埋进奥德修斯的颈窝里，隔着衬衣像鱼那样轻轻啃咬锁骨，并拢的双腿在汗水的浸润下像处女的下体紧致黏腻，奥德修斯的叙述如神圣的祷告在空间紧凑的驾驶舱里回响，让藤丸有一种亵渎圣人的不伦感。  
“之后的事情？”  
“我骑在龙骨的碎片上漂流到的奥古吉亚岛，拒绝了卡吕普索。”  
藤丸从后背上拽下奥德修斯的双手，隔着绷紧的手背亲吻他的脖颈，下体在臀瓣间的沟壑里轻轻抽插作为询问。  
“但我不拒绝你，master。虽然作为你的servant也是不死者的一种。”  
得到应许的少年露出了袋熊样的笑容，从星空中扑过来，他用手背挡住藤丸如卡茹柏笛丝般炽热渴求着的视线，被技能稀释的爱之灵药促使他紧紧包裹住少年的根茎引诱他前往深处。他们亲吻着，唇齿间似乎散发了香草的气味，仿佛在奥古吉亚的最后一夜。  
“我、杀了他们、所有人。”说出最后的音节时，奥德修斯的头脑中仿若响起射出那一箭时耳边略过的清脆的弦声，他握紧驾驶座的把手和藤丸在腰间的手腕，射在了藤丸黑色的衬衫下摆上。  
“然后我看见她，”藤丸松开他腰间的手，两手揉捏着衣服下立起的乳首，奥德修斯放松靠在驾驶座位上，闭上眼睛感觉下体的抽插的力量和幅度逐渐变大，“她如人中女神美丽的伫立在那里，佩涅罗佩……  
“……我爱她！”藤丸立香身披星月的光芒，在他体内喷涌而出一股白色的浊流，屏幕的流光如幽静的夜晚的海波。  
几百米外的房间里，马修关上台灯，像小猫的样子缩进叠成卷的被褥里，床头柜上放着从立香那里借来的书，是一本来在彷徨海的路上就已经被他看过很多遍的《奥德赛》。

藤丸立香睁开眼的时候，映入眼帘的是一片玫瑰色。他的脸靠着奥德修斯鬓角，透过一绺丝带般的红发眯着眼看向开启【深夜模式】的环绕显示屏，木马的眼睛注视着享用金座的黎明跃上天际。藤丸用左手拽紧裹在身上的斗篷，奥德修斯松开了胸前拉着另一端的手，银色的斗篷越过两人的后背、大半都缠在了藤丸身上。  
“早上好。”声音从藤丸的颧骨传导到耳蜗。  
“早上好。”他回应道。  
驾驶舱的头顶上传送门发出温柔的淡橘色光，用比灵子传输更温柔的手把他的脚尖放在了格纳库的地板上。奥德修斯单手拉开从驾驶舱里带出来的灌装咖啡的拉环递给藤丸立香，自己打开了一罐无酒精鸡尾酒，后者接过饮料自顾自地坐到出舱通道的甲板上。面对的天空垂下了玫瑰色的手指，他喝下第一口咖啡的时候，通讯器发出了马修设置的来电铃声。  
【三个未接来电】  
他换了个舒服的姿势，把一侧肩胛骨靠在奥德修斯的肩膀上，对着通讯器问：“现在几点了？”那一头的小达芬奇沉默了足足五秒，平静的回答道：“8点58分。”恍惚间藤丸仿佛听到了大达芬奇的声音。  
“又比前一天早了两分钟。”  
“早餐要吃什么呢？”现在换成了穆尼埃尔的声音。  
“我想想啊，”藤丸立香望向被晨光的手指抚摸的奥德修斯的侧脸，身后白色的木马开满了金色的玫瑰，“所长做的玛丽玫瑰酱意面!”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> *塩対応：撒盐装疯的梗和态度冷淡的意思。  
> *木马里参考希吉努斯版本的九个人，驾驶舱到底能塞几个人啊……


End file.
